Wanted Poster
A is a posted bill detailing known information about a criminal fugitive (also known as a Bounty Target) that is sought by law enforcement, including their appearance and last-known whereabouts. Wanted Posters give the player access to the Bounty Hunting side mission. Wanted posters usually entail a monetary bounty for the apprehension of a criminal. Description When a wanted poster is put up, a white skull will appear on the map at the location of the poster. Once the player accepts the job, the skull will be red and will show the location of the bounty target. Posters are generally found outside of a Sheriff's Office or train station/telegraph office. The player has the choice of viewing the poster or accepting the bounty. After accepting the bounty, Marston will tear the poster off of the wall, fold it, and tuck it into his pocket. Sometimes a wanted poster will appear with no target name and a question mark over a silhouetted face. The poster will contain location and reward information, however. This seems to occur when multiple posters are accessed from the same location on the same day or when the poster is taken immediately after posting. This also happens after completing all bounty missions in a certain area. When this happens, Marston will still know the name of the person he is hunting and will call it out as he normally does upon arriving at the target location. Locations Wanted posters will be posted in the following settlements. New Austin For more information, see Law enforcement in New Austin *MacFarlane's Ranch - wanted poster usually given by Monroe Carver, Dell Hopkins or Shelton Cole. *Armadillo - wanted poster usually given by Claude Banfield, Buford Ackley or Alden Pearce. *Rathskeller Fork - wanted poster usually given by Dell Hopkins, Buford Ackley or Benton Manning. Nuevo Paraiso For more information, see Law enforcement in Nuevo Paraiso *Escalera - wanted poster giver Francisco Aragon *Chuparosa - wanted poster giver Rafael Vallerino *El Presidio - wanted poster giver Raul Hernandez West Elizabeth For more information, see Law enforcement in West Elizabeth *Blackwater - wanted poster giver Edwin Jeffers *Manzanita Post - wanted poster usually given by Monroe Carver, Clay Brannon, Isaac Larch, Benton Manning, Buford Ackley, Wesley Hubbard or Mel Thaxton. Tips *If the player has completed the game and is doing the missions to get to 100% it can be difficult to find wanted posters. Bounties are placed at approximately 8:00 am and 5:00 pm in any of the major settlements. The player should be in the town or settlement where the bounty is to be posted (e.g. in Armadillo if going after a New Austin bounty) prior to the posting time. At this time, a lawman will come and post the wanted poster but there might be some delay. Go to the location where the wanted posters are and get drunk at the town saloon - a poster will usually appear. Sometimes an arbitrary amount of time must pass before the next poster appears, so saving multiple times and remaining in the area may help. There are total 20 bounty missions: 8 in New Austin, 8 in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 in West Elizabeth. The bounty total for each location can be viewed under (score) in the players (stats) menu. Glitches *If the player is attacked (punched or shot) while grabbing a Wanted Poster the player will automatically pull out their equipped weapon and kill the attacker however they will not incur a bounty for this. *The Wanted Poster in Chuparosa can sometimes be glitched when officers nail up multiple posters over one another. When John attempts to claim the bounty, he rips the top most poster from the wall revealing more behind it. The poster doesn't fit into his vest/jacket pocket and remains unfolded, stuck to the front of chest. The player's feet are stuck to the ground and the player can only spin around and draw a weapon. One way to get passed this glitch is to load a previous 'clean' save and walk inside the El Alcalde de Chuparosa building, immediately turn left and face the bench next to the front entrance. A prompt will appear to view/accept bounty, but then quickly disappears. When John returns outside to accept the bounty, the glitch is gone and interaction with the poster works correctly. *Sometimes a lawman will put up a poster, but the skull will not appear, and the player will not be able to accept the bounty. *After the player beats all bounty targets (21 bounty targets) in New Austin, Dale Chesson will always shows up as a bounty target in New Austin (confirmed on regular and GOTY Editions). Trivia *There are unused wanted posters of Irish and Seth which were meant to be available after the campaign, but those were scrapped before the game's release. Related Content de:Steckbriefe es:Carteles de "Se Busca" Category:Items in Redemption Category:Documents in Redemption 2